


White Camellias, Lotus, and Chrysanthemums

by Fukami_kun



Series: Roses are red, Violets are blue... [2]
Category: 1bitHeart (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really awkward silences, wow i really dont know how to write cutesy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12947919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fukami_kun/pseuds/Fukami_kun
Summary: Haruya was hesitant. He liked Nanashi. The problem was, Nanashi didn’t seem to catch a bunch of social cues. Many things seemed to fly over his head or he would totally disregard someone’s disdain and say something weird. Deep down, Haruya truly did think Nanashi was a good person. He was smiles all around and he was always very willing to do things for others. No matter how strange he was, Nanashi’s kindness outweighed his quirks. Haruya always appreciated how caring he was towards him, even if he did stutter over his words. He wasn’t as anxious or wound up as Rocca, although he was grateful that Nanashi was able to deal with how easily flustered he was.





	White Camellias, Lotus, and Chrysanthemums

**Author's Note:**

> still dont quite know how to write cutesy, fluff. ahaha, sorry! please tell me if i could change things, like characterization. im still so used to writing just angst so i need practice branching out. please give me constructive criticism ;v;
> 
> this is the second fic in the lil series i'm writin! ive got two more to go, but if i think of any prompts i'll try writin more. i need to write more than just angst about fukami anyways so, it'll be good. plus, theres like so little content for haruya on here and it makes me sad. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you can enjoy this!

Haruya was hesitant. He liked Nanashi. The problem was, Nanashi didn’t seem to catch a bunch of social cues. Many things seemed to fly over his head or he would totally disregard someone’s disdain and say something weird. Deep down, Haruya truly did think Nanashi was a good person. He was smiles all around and he was always very willing to do things for others. No matter how strange he was, Nanashi’s kindness outweighed his quirks. Haruya always appreciated how caring he was towards him, even if he did stutter over his words. He wasn’t as anxious or wound up as Rocca, although he was grateful that Nanashi was able to deal with how easily flustered he was. 

Nanashi’s surprise visit really made Haruya think about how much he valued their relationship. He was nervous around him although it wasn’t like he was uncomfortable. Sure, he didn’t know how to act around him sometimes, but Nanashi usually meant well. The older boy was too nice for his own good and maybe Haruya was just getting worked up over nothing. Maybe every embarrassing Nanashi said was just him being overly nice. Haruya couldn’t stop thinking about how nice his friend was. Was this a crush? He didn’t know. He thinks so. If he thought so then he should probably act on it. There was no point in being indecisive about it. Besides, the more he thought about Nanashi, the more he couldn’t stop thinking about him. Haruya sighed.

The boy fumbled with his hands and he looked around the shop. His mother was in the back managing the newer flower deliveries. Haruya was sure she wouldn’t mind if he took a few flowers from their current stock. His mother was always very easy going and she didn’t mind many things at all. If she did mind, he could just make up for it with extra deliveries. 

He walked about the store, glancing every few seconds to check if his mother was still in there. Eventually, Haruya picked out a bundle of white camellias, lotus flowers, and a few random chrysanthemums. His bouquet wasn’t very big or significant. He didn’t want to pick out too many since he still didn’t want to get in trouble with his mother. The boy hummed as he picked out white and pink papers to wrap the flowers in, as well as a dark blue ribbon to secure it. Haruya huffed, proudly and carefully settled the small bouquet into his bag amongst the other orders for the day. 

Haruya stole another glance towards the storage room in the back, watching his mother arrange flowers now. She caught his eye and waved to him. The delivery boy waved back and motioned towards the door and once he received the okay he walked out of the flower shop.

He was sure Nanashi wouldn’t mind if he just showed up at his house out of the blue. Besides, Nanashi might appreciate it if he dropped by. Haruya hummed as he walked through the streets of Coco Alley and made his way over to Blue Sun Street, careful not to get lost. 

The delivery boy sighed. Haruya had gotten lost along the way although here he stood, before Nanashi’s apartment. He hoped Nanashi would accept the flowers without question. Haruya tried to steady his breathing as he checked the flowers in his bag. What if Nanashi thought he was weird? Usually Nanashi was the weird one who gave gifts, but now Haruya was trying to give him a confession bouquet. Granted, Nanashi might not understand at first but he was smart enough. Haruya’s breath hitched as he reached to knock on the door. What if Nanashi refused? What if before he was just being he usual weird self? What if he didn’t really mean what he said in a romantic context? Haruya’s mind reeled with anxiety but he found himself knocking on the door anyways. 

Mikado had answered the door and welcomed Haruya in with a smile not unlike his cousin’s. The delivery boy bowed politely and stuttered out a little ‘thank you’ as Mikado ushered him towards Nanashi’s room. Haruya wondered if he could back out now. His mind was still filled with frantic thoughts of possible rejection. Maybe if Nanashi rejected him he could make a quick excuse and hurry out, claiming to have deliveries. That wouldn’t really be a lie, although those orders could afford to be procrastinated just a little. 

A tap on the shoulder made Haruya jump and clutch his bag strap instinctively. He turned around to see Mikado pouting at him. Mikado was like an enigma to Haruya. He’s only heard vaguely nice things from Nanashi about him. Apart from that, Haruya barely knew anything about the man before him. If he was being completely honest, Mikado seemed a little scary…

“You’re Nanashi’s friend, aren’t you?” Mikado interrogated. Haruya stared off to the side, feeling a little intimidated. As a response he only nodded. The programmer put a hand on Haruya’s shoulder, who seemed to grow more and more unnerved by the second. He was already worrying about Nanashi, now he had to deal with his eerie older brother. 

“If you really know Nanashi, you should have no reason to be scared, right?” Haruya whined and dared to look at Mikado’s face, startled. Mikado was smiling warmly. How could he look so calm after basically reading Haruya’s mind? Nanashi and Mikado were truly terrifying, Haruya thought. Or maybe he shouldn’t. After all, Mikado seemed to read his mind once, who’s to say he isn’t doing so right now. 

Haruya took a deep breath and nervously said, “I g-guess I don’t. I’ll go see h-him now…”  Honestly, the delivery boy only said that to get Mikado off his back. However, it seemed to work. Mikado hummed happily in response and walked back towards his room. Now it was just Haruya again. Standing in front of a door. Nanashi’s door. 

He seriously couldn’t afford to run back through the apartment door, especially now that he’s gotten Mikado’s support. Haruya steeled himself and steadied his breathing as he turned the doorknob to enter Nanashi’s room.

It was so very pink. That was his first thought. Nanashi was over at his desk, playing PuyoBits. The older boy perked up and looked towards the sound of his door opening. He instantly broke into his usual smile and jumped up from his chair. Haruya made a surprised noise as his friend jumped towards him and took his hands in his. “Haruya!!” Nanashi was yelling excitedly, which Haruya expected. His friend’s over enthusiastic self was becoming a familiar thing to him now. 

“H-hey, Nanashi. I u-uhh- I hope it’s okay that I just randomly c-came by…” Haruya flushed. He couldn’t help himself from stuttering. Too many possible bad scenarios ran through his mind. Nanashi rocked on his feet as he swung their hands back and forth happily. “It’s okay! I’m glad you came to see me!”

“Y-yeah well…I came here to d-do something,” the younger boy stammered as he looked downwards. He couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with his friend. Nanashi didn’t seem to mind, however. 

“Ah? What did you wanna do?”

“I j-just wanted to drop something off.”

“Ohh! What is it?”

“N-not much…” Haruya could feel his resolve crumbling. He wanted to go back to the flower shop now. He wanted to just leave and busy himself with deliveries. 

Nanashi let go of his hands which Haruya withdrew quickly. He couldn’t help himself when he gripped his bag strap. Haruya was careful to try and keep his mind blank. The poor boy was on the verge of a panic attack and he couldn’t afford to have Nanashi figure out what was going on. Him knowing would make matters so much more awkward and embarrassing. Haruya bit his the inside of his cheek as he tentatively reached for the clasps of his bag. 

He lifted the flap and picked out his small bouquet. Looking away, Haruya shoved his arms out in front of him and braced himself for rejection. Nanashi made a sound of interest and he aww’d. The younger boy blushed furiously, hoping the angle of his face as well as his hat would cover it. “S-sorry, it isn’t much. I kinda just…wanted to give you something as a sort of…t-thank you for being my friend.” Nanashi laughed, making Haruya redden even more. The next moment Haruya felt the bouquet being taken from him. 

Nanashi beamed, holding the flowers close to his chest. “Thank you, Haruya!! They’re really nice. Nicer than the hairclip you gave me!” The younger boy looked out timidly from under his hat’s brim. Nanashi smiled calmly and patted his head like before. “I really mean it. I appreciate anything from my friends,” Nanashi said quietly with reassurance. 

He continued to pat Haruya’s head as the younger boy tried to steady his breathing. Haruya sniffed and stuttered, “S-so it’s okay?” 

Nanashi nodded, “Mm-hm!” Haruya’s breathing seemed to even out slightly although the poor boy still had a vice grip around his bag strap. At this point wrinkles were starting to form due to how harshly Haruya was gripping. Nanashi pouted for a split second before he gestured towards his bed. It was a mess but he didn’t think it mattered. 

He was worried about Haruya and he wanted to try to make the younger feel more comfortable. Haruya glanced at Nanashi and his eyes widened, then his face grew red again. Nanashi sighed and smiled apologetically, “Do you want to sit down? You still seem really worried.” Haruya bobbed his head sheepishly as Nanashi pushed him towards his bed. 

Haruya stared at his dangling feet as his friend settled down next to him. To his surprise, Nanashi still held the bouquet in his hands. The younger boy scrunched up his face, embarrassed. “-’m sorry…” Haruya muttered. His eyes were fixated downwards as he slowly swung his feet back and forth. Nanashi moved to pat his back and he said, “Don’t worry about it. I’m sure I’m a weird person to be around.”

“D-don’t say that…I think you’re p-pretty great.” Nanashi fell silent for a moment. The only sound in the room was the swishing of fabric under Haruya’s short legs as he continued to swing his feet. Haruya slumped over and leaned on his friend, sighing. He had already given his flowers, so there should be no reason to shy away now. Nanashi perked up in surprise but otherwise he moved to allow Haruya to lean on him better. The shorter boy closed his eyes as he settled in closer to his friend. 

The pair shared a long moment of silence together. Like last time, it wasn’t comfortable. Haruya’s breathing had steadied out completely and his heart felt content. His eyes were still closed (more because he didn’t want to get flustered again and also because he felt calmer this way) but he felt Nanashi shift to move his arm behind his back. Haruya breathed inwardly, trying not to panic again. It was just Nanashi. Nothing bad would happen. Nanashi began to pet him again, worried. 

He spoke quietly, as if he didn’t want to startle his friend, “Are you okay?” Haruya made a small sound and shook his head. Nanashi placed the bouquet in his lap gently just before he moved his arm again. This time he draped it over Haruya’s shoulders while the younger boy gasped softly at the closeness of his friend. Part of Nanashi felt like it was just best to stay quiet and let Haruya sort out his thoughts, but he also felt like he should say something reassuring. Instead, he only ran his thumb in circles on Haruya’s shoulder, silently. 

“I-I think I need to go. I’ll be b-back tomorrow. I have a few d-deliveries to run, I’m s-sorry.” 

Haruya moved to get up and Nanashi let him. He still felt like he needed to say something, although Haruya seemed like he needed to be left alone. Nanashi willed himself to get up and he strode after Haruya, stopping him just before he could walk out of his room. The delivery boy turned around in surprise, looking up at his friend. One of Nanashi’s hands rested on top of Haruya’s hat as the other clutched the small bundle of flowers. “Thank you, for the flowers. I think they’re really pretty-” Haruya managed a meek ‘you’re welcome’, “-pretty like you.” 

The younger boy flushed again and he pulled his hat down over his face to hide his reddened face. His voice was muffled as he whined, “Waaahh….I still c-can’t believe you can say things like that s-so easily…” Nanashi laughed as he ruffled the now exposed hair. He smirked triumphantly as he combed his fingers through the soft hair. Haruya continued to make embarrassed noises as Nanashi did so. 

After a few seconds of awkward (but not totally unwelcome) petting, Haruya calmed down enough to fix his hat back on his head. He turned away to exit but his friend stopped him again. Nanashi took his hand and spun him around to hug him. “I’ll be waiting for you tomorrow.” After a second Haruya pulled away and responded with a shy smile, “I’ll see you, then.” 

Nanashi waved a bit as Haruya walked out for real. The latter huffed as he felt his cheeks growing warm. Haruya said a small goodbye and thank you to Mikado as he walked out of the apartment. Part of him felt great that he managed to pull that off. The other half of him was berating himself for being so embarrassed the whole time. Haruya sighed as he walked down the sidewalks of Blue Sun Street, smiling just a bit with pink cheeks. 

Maybe tomorrow would be better.

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah. personally i headcanon nanashi as gay and haruya as a gay trans guy (bc i project onto haruya) so if you got problems w/ that then you can fight me. if you don't, then cool. 
> 
> another note, white camellias say 'you're adorable', lotus flowers represent purity, and chrysanthemums can mean 'you're a great friend' and/or cheerfulness. i thought these flowers would be pretty good for this first part. the flowers will get increasingly more meaningful through the next two fics, so i hope you stay around enough to read them.
> 
> anyways, thanks for reading!!


End file.
